Ask Her Out
by xBrokenRecordx
Summary: "You should ask her out." Ruka choked and spluttered and pounded on his chest. "What?"


**Rating: **K  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"You should ask her out." Ruka choked on his food. He coughed and spluttered and ponded on his chest. "You can't be serious!"

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Gakuen Alice then Mikan would be a bit more intelligent.

"You should ask her out." Ruka choked on the piece of dango he had just popped into his mouth. He coughed and spluttered and pounded on his chest to help force the piece of food down his throat. He forcefully took the glass in front of him and drained its contents.

"You can't be serious!" He exclaimed, slamming the glass back down on the table and using the sleeve of his uniform to wipe off the water that was left on his face. He looked his best friend in the eye before turning to look his best friend's girlfriend in the eye as well. Both were as serious as he hoped they weren't.

"Ruka, Natsume is right." Mikan said, looking Ruka dead in the eye. Ruka groaned and stuffed his face into his hands, blushing incredibly. He opened his mouth to speak again but thought it might be best to regain his composure so he didn't stutter uncontrollably.

"You...you can't be serious, can you? We're talking about the woman who took picture of me in a girls uniform and sold them to the animals five years back!" Ruka exclaimed waving his hands around and blushing. This couldn't seriously be happening to him. "She still blackmails me!"

"Ruka, this isn't about blackmail. This is about getting you a girlfriend." Natsume replied. Ruka, if possible, blushed a deeper red than before. He could put a tomato to shame.

"I don't need a girlfriend!" Ruka said, groaning into his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Natsume shake his head.

"Yes you do, Ruka."

"Come on, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan exclaimed. "Hotaru isn't _that _bad! She stares at you almost as much as you stare at her! And she calls _me _unobservant..." The last part Mikan grumbled out, crossing her arms in disappointment at her friend's lack of faith in her.

"Yeah. She stares at me so she can take _pictures _of me so she can sell them to the animals so she can make _money. _That's all she cares about, Mikan-chan. Money." He watched Mikan unfold her arms and shake her head violently.

"She doesn't just care about money, Ruka. She cares about you, me, and everyone else in our class. She does have a heart. You just have to look a little closer to find it." Ruka sighed.

"You're right..." Ruka looked over the top of Mikan's head to stare at the Imai girl again. "I just don't know how to ask her."

"You'll figure it out." Natsume said. Then he stared at Mikan and tilted his head slightly. "Come on, Strawberry." With that last little statement, Natsume dragged a protesting (but giggling) Mikan out the door of the meal hall. Ruka shook his head. Ever since Mikan got her special star at the start of High School, they've been disappearing a lot more often since they could actually get away with it. God knows what they do. Ruka didn't want to know.

He stared up at the three star table again. He had practically begged Natsume and Mikan if they could eat together that afternoon. He was not about to sit down at the three star table where everyone could plainly see him staring at the Ice Queen. Ruka banged his head on the table repeatedly.

Gathering up his courage, Ruka sighed and stood up, trying to walk as casually as he could to the three star table where Hotaru was working on some sort of invention. Probably another version of the Baka Gun. Ruka gulped and prayed he wasn't going to be a test subject.

Hotaru looked up from the invention she was working on when she hear the soft click of shoes stop at her end of the table. She blinked when she saw Ruka Nogi standing in front of her. He looked uncomfortable. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and he was staring off into the distance. On his forehead, Hotaru could just make out the blue tint of bruises starting to show.

"Oi. You've got a bruise on your forehead." Hotaru stated simply. Ruka looked down at her and paled before turning red.

"I was, uh I...I was...I was g-going..." Ruka stuttered uncontrollably, rubbing the back of his neck and closing his eyes.

"You were going to what, Nogi?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to know...i-if...I wanted t-to... I wanted to know if..." Hotaru was starting to get irritated.

"You wanted to know if what?" Ruka groaned and banged his head on the table. So that's how he got the bruises.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't speak Pig Latin." Ruka brought his head back up from the table.

"I wasn't talking in Pig Latin!"

"Then what the hell were you trying to say!"

"I wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me!" Hotaru went silent for a couple of minutes before standing up from her seat at the table.

"It's about time. Pick me up at my lab at six." Hotaru picked up her invention and walked out of the room. Ruka's eyes followed her as she walked out of the meal hall.

"..." Ruka blinked at the door.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Yuu Tobito said as Ruka's head turned back around to the place Hotaru had previously been sitting. He paled and sweatdropped anime style.

"Y-you guys were watching?" Ruka stuttered out of embarrassment. He looked at all of his three star friends that were sitting down next to Yuu. Ruka turned a deeper shade of red and promptly walked out of the meal hall to find Mikan and Natsume to tell them of his success.

**A/N: Poor Ruka-pyon! Can't help but feel bad for him, can ya? I love Ruka/Hotaru.**

**And poor Ruka. He doesn't really want to go find Natsume and Mikan….hehe. Yeah.**

**I live off of reviews and favorites! They taste better than food! FEED ME!**


End file.
